


B-side

by Qzil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cannibalism, Castiel literally eats Meg's vagina, Demon Blood, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Vaginal Fingering, Vore, vagina vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzil/pseuds/Qzil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel eats Meg out. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B-side

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation/sequel to Hearse Song, but can easily be read as a standalone.

He doesn’t scream when Meg sinks her teeth into his flesh.

Kneeling between her spread legs, Castiel ignores the blood running down his chest and watches her chew on the remains of his nipple while he fingers his discarded tie. She swallows, throat bulging slightly, and smiles up at him, pulling playfully at the sigil-covered cuffs around her wrists.

He always has to tie her down on his nights. He knows that if he doesn’t, the rules will shift and he’ll end up back under Meg with her tearing at him.

He gags her, too, just to be safe. He knows from experience how lethal her teeth can be. She accepts the gag without complaint, opening her mouth and allowing him to thrust a strip of the motel’s sheet inside it and wind the tie around her head, only giving his fingers a playful nip before he pulls away. His blood paints her chin and soaks into his tie, and Castiel smiles at the sight.

He turns and tugs at the sigil-covered cuffs keeping her legs spread open for him, making sure they’re strong enough to hold her, before he begins.

Meg is always violent on her nights, ripping and tearing at his flesh as if she’s afraid he’ll vanish before she has her fill. But with her spread out under him like this, he knows he can take his time.

He starts off gently, presses a kiss against the side of her face and then moves down to her neck, nibbling lightly on the pale flesh. He sinks his teeth in hard enough to hurt but not hard enough to draw blood, not yet, and feels her whole body shiver in pleasure as his hands glide over her. Her nipples pebble under his palms and he smiles, rubbing his chest down against her to smear her with his blood before he allows the wound to heal.

He takes his time, kissing his way down her body, pausing to nip and sick and lick at her. She tastes like humans do, he notices, like salt and sweat and something else he can’t quite name. For a moment he wonders what she tastes when she bites into his flesh and reminds himself to ask her later.

Meg moans through the gag when he slides his fingers into her, moans again when he pulls them out and spreads her slick across her skin. He moves his fingers in and out of her slowly as he takes in the rest of her body, eyes sliding over her throat and stomach and breasts, one still slick and red from his blood, and finally lowers his head to her clean one.

He can feel her whole body tense when his mouth closes over the nipple of her left breast, can feel it relax again when all he does is suck lightly. He uses left hand to gently pinch her other nipple, feels flakes of blood tumble onto the mattress as he gently coaxes her orgasm from her. He feels Meg shudder under him, squeezes his eyes closed as she clenches around his fingers and gives a long, loud moan that’s only slightly muffled by her gag. He stills, counts to three, and bites.

He hears Meg’s moan of pleasure turn into a scream of pain as his teeth sink into her flesh, ripping her open. He doesn’t take the time to chew but keeps sucking, feels the flesh of her nipple slide down his throat, guided by the blood pouring into his mouth. It burns like acid and tastes like metal but he keeps drinking it down, dips his tongue into the wound and sucks as hard as he can.

He’s just as addicted to Meg as Sam Winchester was to his own demon, but he doesn’t care.

He moves his mouth away when Meg stops screaming, uses both his hands to smear her own blood along her body. He wants to cover her in it, so he does, sinking his teeth into her over and over until a dozen wounds weep red and raw along her torso. He digs his fingers into them and tears at the rough edges with blunt fingernails as Meg screams and thrashes. He moves and bites and sucks until she’s red from the neck down, only her face and lower half remaining clean and pale. The room stinks of blood and he sees her chest heaving even though she has no need to breathe. He sinks his teeth into her left breast in response and tears a chunk of skin away, chews silently as the blood flows out to stain the sheets.

He moves his hands back between her legs and finds her still wet, slick and ready for whatever else he has planned. Without speaking he lowers himself between her legs and slides his hands under her, the cuffs giving him just enough slack so he can dig his fingers into her ass. He thinks that next time he’ll have to flip her onto her back, see what sounds she makes as he bites into the flesh there or nibbles along her spine. He wonders how it would look; the bone blooming out of a bloody bite mark on her back, but then shakes his head and focuses on his task. The angle is awkward, uncomfortable, but it gets the job done.

He thrusts his tongue into her body without preamble, desperate to taste her. Meg moans above him, and when he glances up he can see her hands fisting around the chains of the cuffs as he feels her try to pull away from him. He ignores her struggling and sucks her clit into his mouth, gently rolls it between his teeth for a moment just to feel her body tense in either fear or anticipation. Maybe it’s a mix, he tells himself as he turns his head and rips at the skin of her inner thigh. Meg screams and he bites into the wound again, sucking fat and skin down his throat without chewing. He turns his attention back to her center and laps at her with a bloody tongue and bloody lips, licks a long stripe up her slit and pushes his mouth against her clit and bites.

He feels her hips buck up toward his face as he rolls the nub between his teeth and flattens his tongue against the wound he left behind. Her blood may taste like a human’s, but it smells like sulfur, like sin and smoke and everything he’s been since he turned his back on Heaven and took Purgatory into himself.

He swallows and drops his head down farther, not bothering with gentle licks or kisses like before. He tears into her again and again, rips small, spongy scraps of flesh from her cunt and welcomes the warm blood gushing out from between her legs. Tearing like an animal, he allows it to slide down his throat as soon as he tears it from her, desperate to be closer, to take Meg inside him and keep her there. He wants to burrow deeper into her, so he does, pressing his face deeper and deeper into her as he opens her up with his teeth and her legs thrash uselessly on either side of him and her body twists and turns in an instinctive effort to get away.

Despite all that, he can still taste her arousal under all the blood, can hear muffled, strangled moans of pleasure slipping from her lips in between the screams of pain. He burrows as far into her as he can, pushes forward until the cuffs groan under the strain and his face is buried in the warm, wet walls of her body, keeps going until nearly his whole head is inside her and he can feel ragged strips of flesh sliding against his hair.

He closes his teeth around her insides, shakes his head slightly to rip at the flesh and thinks that he could, _should,_ burrow his way even deeper inside of her, keep going until he can slither his way into her womb and he can rip and tear and have Meg inside of him as he stays inside of her. Her flesh clenches around him and her thighs squeeze together, her body trying to force him out and pull him in at the same time as it heals and breaks around him again and again.

Castiel forces himself out of her, the cold air of the motel room a stark contrast from the warmth of her body and looks up at her face. She stares back at him with black, wide eyes and he sees tears leaking from the corners, watches them dribble down the side of her face. He shifts again, settles over her sticky, bloody body and closes one mouth around her missing nipple as he thrusts inside her.

He feels her body healing as he moves in and out of her, sucks on the hole in her breast and feels blood vessels seal and skin regrow, feels her nipples reform and pebble once again under his mouth and hands. He feels her inner walls clench around him and pushes a hand between her legs to rub and pinch at her clit as the wound seals over and her body disposes of any evidence he was there at all. Her stolen skin thrums with life under his hands and it makes him want to destroy it all over again.

He pulls out of her before he comes, watches as stripes of white splatter across her red chest and stomach before he slumps, exhausted, over her still form, keeping himself on his elbows so as not to crush her, face buried against the dry, hot flesh of her neck. He hears her grunt at him through the gag and moves away, keeping her in the cuffs so she cannot protest at his next move.

Gently, he slips an arm around her waist and nuzzles at her breasts, darts his tongue out to lick at the dried blood and drying cum, his fingers lazily swirling it together on her stomach. He hears Meg sigh once through the gag before she relaxes under his touch and allows him to kiss and pet and cuddle, something she would never do on her nights.

His stomach aches a little, full to bursting, but he feels content. Sucking strings of flesh out from between his teeth, he presses closer to Meg. Wrapped up in her and full of her, he closes his eyes and allows his vessel a few quiet hours of rest.


End file.
